pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkolol16
Pinkolol16 is the creator of this wiki and everything in and about it. SM64 character Not much difference, but is the main character of the series, SM64 Adventures. Story of name creation In 2008, she wanted to make a name for her Nintendo DS, and she liked pink at the time. She was also getting used to the internet term "lol" and decided to mesh the two together, creating Pinkolol. The 16 came from the fact that the number "follows her around", as she would say. Internet story Back in 2011, she created an account on Wikia, as she was 13 years old, and able to join. The first wiki she joined was Sonic Fanon Wiki, a few weeks after, Sonic News Network. She grew to like these two websites quite alot. Until April-May 2012, Wikia life on SFW was going well, until someone insulted her too much and she decided to leave, never to return. Life on SNN was still going strong, she'd become a rollback, was respected in the chat, was asked to join a group for livestreaming, until one day. June-July 2012. Before this, alot of the users on said website had started to like a series called MLP: FiM (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Through life, she grew to not respect it due to others around her annoying her about it, for a very long time. This series wasn't getting any hope either. On SNN, late June, two users, Bullet Francisco and Fly the Fox, were talking about an idea about Sonic being a pony. Pinkolol raged at both of them and didn't respect their opinions. It was so bad that she was put up for demotion and everyone supported. She tried to apologise, but no one would forgive. She then left. The next few months were very quiet. Nothing happened except posting videos about a walkthrough which noone watched at the time, it was very lonely. In November 2012, Pinkolol discovered a user named Supermarioglitchy4, and his video, Super Mario 64 bloopers: The pink problem. She grew to like the characters, especially one named "Starman3." After searching his Youtube channel (Starman3), Pinkolol decided to learn everything she could. She watched Into the Fourth Dimension (MarioMario54321), alot of Starman3 videos, other YTR videos, learning about everything that happened. In January 2013, she joined the YTR Xat chat. Nothing happened at first, until Starman3 noticed her after a while ("Pinkolol, I have you on Wii U"), which started everything. The first week, a user named Ikarosfan told the chat about a place called "Radio Nintendo." Pinkolol had quite alot of trouble getting into the chatroom of this website. On the 16th of January though, she finally managed, and it was the day when Sanity Within Chaos - Episode 2 was live. Cdrom1019, the host, even mentioned the chat. It was a great day. The following week, Episode 3 was on. Starman3, along with Prinplup14, Sinbad316, SMUS16475 and others were interviewed on the show, just after Super Mario 64: Randomness Approaching 2 (YTRmachinimas, made by Starman3) had been made. It didn't seem to get any better from there. The following week after that, Episode 4 was on. In the end, they were all invited once more, Starman, Captain64000 and others were invited again. By this time, people from the Xat chat had just found out about RN and wanted to be on there. However, Starman3 didn't want them there, and told them to leave. Pinkolol was allowed to stay however ("Not you Pinkolol, you can stay"). School then started once again. Pinkolol started her stream of waking up extremely early (4am Australian time) every day. Slowly, on the Xat chat, she grew to be a friend of everyones, just like SNN. Starman3 even decided to do much more. He followed her on Twitter, and was nice overall. The 11th of February proved something more. That day, Starman3 had an argument with a user named "Jax." He was kicked and banned. Alot of the users were talking about how they needed new moderators. Starman3 decided to make 5 people there moderators. Brynn1100, SuperNimi35, Gravus, and Claude were all made moderators. Alot of people were asking for mod. Pinkolol didn't care, all she wanted was to chat with everyone. Starman3's last person to make a moderator... was Pinkolol16. Jbro109 was surprised, but everyone was happy. A joke had been started on Radio Nintendo, with Pinkolol. YoshiJames decided in any rollcall, that he would extend the "lol" of her name so it ended up going "Pinkololololololol-". This procedure had repeated itself for a few weeks. The 24th of February was a pretty bad one. That day, Silver's Saturday Show was on (Australian time it's Silver's Sunday Show, pretty much), and Starman3 really wanted to use the remixed SMB theme in his intro. However, he didn't allow it and a big argument was sparked over it, even going as far to yell at Pinkolol when she tried to reason with him. She sent him a Swapnote (because by this time she'd gotten his 3DS FC) The 25th of February changed everything. She woke up and listened to Radio Nintendo. The day's schedule had been messed up for the Illusion and Talk to the Animal shows (hosted by IllusDark 8 and Gerbelbey respectively), which meant they played back to back. YoshiJames was in both shows, and proceeded with the Pinkolololololol joke once more. This time, it caused Starman to laugh so hard he wanted to make a video about it. He asked for Pinkolol's colour code, as she responded quickly. After school, she watched the video, and was pleasantly happy with it. A few minutes later however, she realised she had Skype. She told everyone who was on the Xat chat at the time (Supermarioglitchy33, Jbro109, Starman3 and a few others), and had a very long chat with Starman3, who finally invited her to join YTR. 3 months after that day, Pinkolol is an "admin" of YTR, an owner of the Xat chat, and respected by her new friends. And the story continues.....